Galactic War
"The peace is over. The war has begun. The galaxy will never be the same." ''- Commissioner Christoper Westbrook The '''Galactic War', also referred to as the End of Peace War, is a ongoing conflict between the United Earth Government and the Black Axis Empire spread throughout the galaxy which started on August 21, 2460. It began when the Black Axis opposed the UEG as a government and military power. The civilians elected the UEG instead of the Black Axis, so they attacked and began a civilian massacre which started the war. History Decloration of War (2460) "I gave the galacy a chance to decide, and they have decided otherwise. I will not obey the orders of the UEG! The people have spoken. The peace is over. The war has begun." - Black Axis Emperor The war was declared after the citizens of the galaxy voted on the United Earth Government to rule the galaxy instead of the Black Axis Empire. The Black Axis Emperor was outraged that his government lost the election, so he declared war on the UEG. Following the decloration, his soldiers in the room killed the UEG Commissioner Daniel Frost and engaged in a firefight with the UEG forces. Commander Christopher Westbrook led his forces against the Black Axis' inside the autrium. It is because of him that the UEG was able to defeat the Black Axis forces on the scene, but the small vicotry was short lived. Black Axis forces began to go on a civilian massacre in the city of Washington D.C. and also engaged UEG forces as they tried to stop them. Once again, the UEG came out on top, but this did not mean that the Black Axis was not a force to be reckoned with. That day showed the galaxy the first sign of conflict humanity has seen since World War III. Battle of Mars (2461) "Earth and its people have chosen the UEG, but every military needs a place to stand and grow. Mars will be that place for us." - Black Axis Emperor After small conflicts on Earth, Mars, and the Space Colonies, this was the first major battle since the start of the war. The Black Axis Empire needed a place to grow its military and government, so they picked a place where the UEG's influence was not so high. They began to assault the UEG forces on Mars and took over all of their bases. The Black Axis also started to kill civilians on the planet to show that they did not want their support no longer. After two weeks of intense fighting, the Black Axis proved to be victorious and took over Mars. The UEG had been defeated and was left with only one base on Mars, but it has little control over the planet. Space Colony Conflicts (2462 - 2479) ''"With Mars under Black Axis control, we must protect what is ours. They will never dare attack Earth again, but the Space Colonies are at risk. They will have the same protection as Earth." ''- Commissioner Chirstopher Westbrook Smaller, less casualty causing conflicts happened throughout the corse of the next nine-teen years. Firefights between the United Earth Government and the Black Axis Empire began to occure on the three Space Colonies and Mars. The UEG and the Black Axis would constantly be fighting for control over the Space Colonies, and Black Axis forces would always attack the UEG Red Base to completely get rid of the UEG influence on Mars. However, they never gained control over the base and a small part of the UEG still remain on the planet. Militia Organizations (2480 - 2501) ''"Some people don't want neither the UEG or the Black Axis to rule. Join our militia and fight for the government you want to live in!" ''- General Jefferson Grady The Byzantine Militia and the Rebel Militia arose during the Space Colony conflicts because both organizations grew tired of the constant United Earth Goverment and Black Axis Empire battling. Both militias consist of members who have no side in the war and want to fight for their own rights and rule. The Rebels attacked both the UEG and the Black Axis and eventually took over Space Colony ARK. The Byzantines did the same and took over Space Colony CAMEO. They both began to fight on Space Colony BIAS and it turned into their own conflict on that artifical planet. BIAS is split into two districts, one is controlled by Rebels and the other by the Byzantines. However, this still did not end the conflicts between the UEG and the Black Axis, and they continued on on the Space Colonies and Mars. Corruption of the United Earth Government (2502) Factions United Earth Governmant '''Leaders: '''Commissioners '''Known Leaders: '''Daniel Frost, Christopher Westbrook '''Capital: '''Virginia, Washington D.C. (Earth, Earth System) '''Forces: '''Marine Corps, Navy, Specter Force '''Description: '''First opposed by the Black Axis and had the first casualty of the war. Black Axis Empire '''Leaders: '''Emperors '''Known Leaders: '''Unknown '''Capital: '''New Hope, Reach (Mars, Mars System) '''Forces: '''Armed Forces, Air Force, Elite Warrior '''Description: '''Opposed by the Black Axis and started the war. Byzantine Militia '''Leaders: '''Generals '''Known Leaders: '''Jefferson Grady '''Capital: '''B-Wing District (Space Colony CAMEO, Mars System) '''Description: '''Entered the war twenty years later to oppose both the UEG and Black Axis. Rebel Militia '''Leaders: '''General '''Known Leaders: '''Unknown '''Capital: '''Charlie District (Space Colony ARK, Earth System) '''Description: '''Entered the war also twenty years later to oppose both the UEG and Black Axis. Timeline 2460 *End of Peace event, the first ever military conflict to happen since 2052 when World War III ended. This was also the same day as the Governmental Election, where the Black Axis Emperor declared war after his party had lost the election. UEG battled Black Axis forces and managed to repel them out of Virginia in order to stop their mass killing of civilians and friendly forces. 2461 *Battle of Mars event, Trivia List of Appearances